In the related art, an apparatus that can obtain an all-focused image, three-dimensional shape data, and a three-dimensional image (hereinafter, generally referred to as 3D image data) of an observation target has been proposed for observing a specimen having indentations and projections (for example, see PTL 1 to PTL 3).